


Old and Boring

by RebornySuperbia



Series: You don't have to rush (Max/Douglas) [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Riot Club (2014) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: Max and Douglas celebrate Douglas' 34th birthday. Max has a trick up his sleeve.





	Old and Boring

**Author's Note:**

> I found out it was Douglas' birthday and boy, I had to write a Birons fic. This ship is still one of my favorite things ever, and I missed writing for them. This is unbeta'd and rushed, but it's meant to be short and sweet. Happy birthday Douglas Booth, you beautiful man!

            “Max! Look at these flowers Freddie sent,” Douglas exclaimed, walking in with a huge bouquet and grin on his mouth. Max looked up from the script he was reading, lowering his glasses a bit. He smiled and nodded, pushing his glasses back up and returning to the script.

            “They’re very nice,” Max replied.

            “They are,” Douglas affirmed. Max could tell he was still grinning. “I wonder what the occasion is, though.”

            Max caught the change of tone in Douglas’ voice, and without looking up, he knew that Doug was looking at him from the side of his eyes. Max answered with a shrug. Seven years with that man was enough for Max to know when he was dropping hints.

            It started five months ago, when they were walking together in Manhattan and passed by a store. Douglas noticed a pair of shoes on display and turned to Max, smiling. “Those shoes are nice,” he said.

            “Oh, they sure are,” Max said, stopping to look at them.

            “I’d get them as a birthday gift,” he said, pausing for way too long afterwards. “You know, for a friend,” he finally added.

            The next hints came with a force, and Douglas didn’t seem to care if he was being subtle or not. Max caught on to his boyfriend from the start, but he had already planned Douglas’ birthday celebration. He still enjoyed the way Douglas dropped the hints.

            “I hear Machu Picchu is fun in July.”

            “I’ve been craving that Japanese restaurant in Shoreditch.”

            “I want a wool jacket in July.”

            Max knew that ignoring those hints would infuriate Douglas, and it was always interesting to see how many more he had up his sleeves.

            Max put the script aside and got up from the couch, then made his way towards his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Douglas’ waist and kissed his cheek, nuzzling his nose against the stubble a bit. Douglas breathed out a laugh and leaned against Max.

            “Those flowers are for your birthday, which is tomorrow,” Max said, and Douglas turned around to face his, eyes wide in exaggerated shock.

            “You haven’t forgot?” Douglas said, wrapping his arms around Max’s neck.

            “You offend me by thinking I have,” Max said, leaning in and kissing Doug soundly on his lips. When he pulled away, he said, “That’s why I’m taking you out in a few hours.”

            “Awww, babe,” Douglas said, grinning. “Well, it’s a good thing I look nice today.”

            “Stop being cheeky, Doug. I know you’ve been expecting this.” Max pinched Douglas’ cheek.

            “I may have suspected it, since you’ve been so quiet about my birthday,” Douglas said, then pulled Max into another kiss.

*

            Max didn’t tell him where they were having dinner, but when he drove into Shoreditch, Douglas knew it was the Japanese restaurant.

            “You’re going to allow to order everything I want,” Douglas said as they walked in, arms linked.

            Max smirked and said, “Well, if I don’t, you’ll use the birthday card, and then I’ll have to allow you.” He turned to Douglas and raised his eyebrows. “Remember, the more you eat, the more Caleb shows up.”

            “Please don’t mention our personal trainer on my birthday.”

            “He’s a great guy!”

            “He’s also Satan’s relative.”

            Max laughed, knowing exactly the hardships the trainer puts him and Douglas through. “Okay, no more talk of Caleb tonight,” he said, and Douglas gave him a grateful smile.

            The night was mostly quiet, and their meal was pleasant. It was nothing out of the ordinary for them. They mostly spent their birthdays doing things like this, unless they were out of the country. Douglas often called these dates the ‘old, dying couple’ dates, and Max would often tell him not to be so morbid.

            Max looked at Douglas, who was enjoying his dessert. “You seem disappointed,” he told him.

            Douglas looked up at him, taken aback. “What?” he asked, surprised.

            “With the dinner,” Max said.

            “With the dinner? No, of course not!” Douglas reached out and took Max’s hand in his. Max ducked his head, embarrassed. “As long as I’m doing it with you, I don’t care how I’m celebrating my birthday.”

            “Really?” Max said, looking back at him with a bashful smile.

            “Really. God, I can’t even believe you’re doubting it after four years.”

            “You’ve been hinting at faux leather shoes and Machu Picchu for the past few months,” Max said.

            Douglas, with a little embarrassed giggle, waved away Max’s reply. “Only teasing you, darling. I was only joking,” he said.

            “You weren’t joking about the wool jacket. I do recall how serious you were about it.”

            Douglas, defeated, shrugged and sighed. “I do want one,” he confessed, and Max laughed.

            “You are shameless.”

            “As shameless as you first met me.”

            Max smiled, bringing Douglas’s hand to his lips and placing a kiss against his knuckles. “I love you, Doug.”

            “I love you too, Max.”

*

            When they left the restaurant, Max suggested they walk around for a bit before heading back to their car. Douglas told him it was late, but Max said that it’d be empty, and plus they weren’t that tired yet.

            They walked hand-in-hand. Douglas apologized for making Max feel bad about taking him to the restaurant, but Max laughed and told him he was joking back at the restaurant.

            “You arse!” Douglas said, lightly punching Max’s arm. “You made me feel guilty back in the restaurant.”

            “I love seeing you flustered,” Max said with a shrug. Douglas went on ranting about how Max’s idea of funny is to always embarrass him, but Max was only half-listening to his boyfriend.

            “Doug,” he said, pulling him closer. “While I feel a little bit sorry for what I’ve done, I realized you were right about something.”

            He turned to look at Douglas, who still looked a little offended, and smiled. “I don’t mind being the old couple who does the same thing every year. If it’s with you, then I’d do it without any hesitation.”

            Douglas smiled, and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. When he pulled away, Max pulled him closer, looking him in the eyes. With his hand against Douglas’ cheek, Max whispered, “Grow old with me, Doug.”

            Douglas smile faltered, and he stared at his boyfriend, puzzled. “What?” he said.

            Max grew visibly nervous. He let go of Douglas and took a step back, fidgeting with his hands. He dropped to one knee, pulling out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a gold band. He heard Douglas gasp softly, and he looked up at him with tearful eyes.

            “You told me, not long ago, that if I found something that made me happy, I should hold on to it,” Max said with a sob, holding up the ring. “Well, I’m holding on to you, Douglas.”

            Douglas dropped to his knees in front of Max, taking his face in his hands and kissing his deeply, whispering “yes” against his lips, then kissing his cheeks and face. “Yes, you gorgeous man. A million times, yes!” he said, tears escaping his eyes.

            “You didn’t let me ask the question,” Max said, laughing at Douglas’ hastiness.

            Douglas sobbed, wiping his tears. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Go on.”

            Max shook his head, then looked Douglas in the eyes. “Douglas John Booth, will you grow old and boring with me?”

            Douglas wiped another tear and let out a loud sigh. “Yes, yes, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about Birons on tumblr   
> http://gamquicks.tumblr.com/


End file.
